


Jake Loses the Fight Against Dairy

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food Poisoning, Scat, Sick Fic, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jake eats some bad food and gets sick
Series: Post Sburb [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jake Loses the Fight Against Dairy

**Author's Note:**

> gross :)

“Jake honey, put that in the trash, it’s gone bad.” Jane scolded once she saw what was in her hands. 

He scoffed at her and grabbed a rather large spoon from the drawer, “Janey, it’s ice cream, it can’t go bad. If there’s one thing I learned from my days traversing the jungle, it’s frozen things never go bad. And even if it did, I’m not throwing it away,” He slammed the drawer shut with his hip and pried off the lid to the small container of ice cream. “You guys never buy ice cream anymore. We’re lucky we have cheese and milk.”

“That’s because Dirk’s lactose intolerant. It’s not fair for us to have ice cream when he can’t have any.”

“Yeah. Which is stupid. If we got it, he couldn’t have any, but he’d still eat it then get sick.”

“Exactly. Which is why we don’t buy it. We haven’t bought any in three months, so how old is that ice cream?”

“New enough for me to eat,” He took a bite of it to shove it in her face. 

She sighed, “Dairy never stays good,” She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. 

*** 

Two hours later, Jake was lying in agony on his bed. Personally, he would have preferred the couch. It seemed like whenever someone was sick, they would lie on the couch and everyone else would wait on them. It was the most comfortable place that way. 

But Jake didn’t want Jane to chastise him. 

So lie in agony it was. 

He curled his arms tighter around his stomach as it gave another unpleasant sounding gurgle and curled up even tighter. 

The brief thought of putting on a sleep diaper crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it out. He hadn’t wet the bed for weeks and he doubted he fall into a deep enough sleep to do anything, even if he WAS sick. 

A whine escaped his lips as his insides churned again. 

Maybe it would be better to sleep this one out. He wouldn’t be able to feel the pain if he was asleep. 

He closed his eyes tightly and forced his breathing to even out, ignoring the jabs of pain from his stomach. 

Soon enough, he was asleep. 

When he woke up, it was all dark, and he had an odd urge to push.

In his sleepy state, he did just as his body told him to do . He pushed tentatively, not thinking anything about it, or really about anything at all, until something came out. 

He sat straight up in bed at the realization and winced further as the small amount of feces pressed back against him. Gross. 

He stood up from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. It was difficult though, he had to walk stiffly to keep everything in, but he had to waddle to prevent the mess he already made in his underwear from touching him. 

It was difficult and slow, but not impossible. He was in control.Or so he thought. 

Halfway across the hall, his body took matters into its own hands. He could feel his abdomen slowly contract and something start to come out. 

He would have yelped, but it was probably the middle of the night. Instead, he let silent tears build in his eyes. 

On the bright side, if he was failing, he had nothing to lose. He stopped walking slowly and stiffly in order to make it to the bathroom as quickly as possible, though he didn’t stop waddling. 

He closed the door, but didn’t bother to lock it and hurried to the toilet, convinced his briefs were already ruined. 

He crouched a little bit to get his sweat pants and briefs down far enough for him to sit, but that turned out to be the worst thing he could do. 

The slight crouching only made his body strain and push more, Like before, Jake found himself freely pushing with his body. Horrified, the back of his pants grew heavy and hot. 

He let out a mortified moan as he finished. On the bright side, his stomach felt a tiny bit better, but on a worse side, he had no idea how to clean this up. 

It was then that Dirk walked in. 

Jake whine, he didn’t think that it could have gotten worse. 

Dirk sighed, “I thought you were throwing up, but I guess it’s other end.” He stepped closer, obviously disgusted, “Kneel.” 

Jake pulled a face, “I’m not doing that, not here, not now, not for you.”

He sighed, “I don’t want a blow job. Now kneel. I know what I’m doing.”

Reluctantly, Jake knelt. 

When he did, Dirk tugged down his soiled sweats and briefs, “Okay, now slowly stand up, use me for support if you need.”

He did just that. Once he was out, he took off his shirt and got into the shower, turning it to the highest setting. 

Dirk shuffled around, and uncharacteristically started speaking. “Be glad you wore briefs, Boxers suck. And it’s a lot easier to clean up with two people. At least you’re not throwing up. Do you still have those goodnites? It’d be a good idea to wear one, you know, not ruin more clothes.”

Jake stuck his head out of the shower curtain to see Drik shove the soiled garments into the trash and tie it up. “Why are you even doing this? You usually jump on the opportunity to tease me. ”

He shrugged. “Because I know what it feels like. Plus I’m not ALL mean.” He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Jake and his cramping stomach to shower. 


End file.
